An Act Of Kindness Leads To a Day Of Love
by dreamingprincess
Summary: Lex creates the perfect day for Clark and Lana to get back together (Clana story).
1. Ch 1: Developing Ideas

Smallville- An Act Of Kindness Leads To a Perfect Day Of Love  
  
Summary: Lex creates the perfect day for Clark and Lana to get back together (Clana story).  
  
Does not include any part of season 3, episode "Shattered." Lana has not been hurt and has not told Clark to stay away from her. Lex has also not gone crazy.  
  
If you watched the episode "The Search For Something More" on One Tree Hill, this is somewhat similar to the whole date situation that occurred with Nathan and Haley when Brooke played cupid for them. After watching that episode, I thought it'd be great for a Clana Smallville Fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Still kind of new in writing Fanfictions, so please review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Smallville. I just enjoy picturing what should happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
February is always filled with romance weeks before Valentine's Day at Smallville High. Hearts, red, love, and couples surround hallways as you walk down the path. Still, it's sad how two people meant for each other are still apart, but good friends still who both want more than that.  
  
Clark and Lana have still been on good speaking terms, although Lana knows that he has too many secrets he is incapable of sharing with her. Clark was walking toward the Torch office with Pete and Chloe, depressed by seeing boyfriends and girlfriends happily together, giving each other a quick kiss before their next class, all over the place.  
  
It was only a day before Valentine's Day. As usual, there would be a dance on that night that everyone attended.  
  
"So what are your plans for the big day?" Chloe asked the guys. There was a long pause.  
  
"He has a date with Erica." Clark said for Pete, as Pete smiled aloofly.  
  
"Yup. any suggestions on the perfect date?" Pete responded.  
  
"Make sure you give her roses, chocolates, be the perfect gentleman, and anything a girl would want." Chloe said, thinking of how she wanted her day to be. She still wished Clark would ask her out, but that thought was beyond hopeless. He only his eyes for one girl for the last 11 years: Lana Lang. Ugh, she thought disgustedly, Miss Perfect Lana Lang is the only girl Clark Kent ever notices around here.  
  
"Thanks Chloe."  
  
"So what are your plans, Clark?"  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of spending it working on the Torch. Unless you maybe want to do-" Just then, Lana, in her tiny pink tank top and skin tight jeans, opened the door and came in.  
  
"Hi guys," Lana said, then realized Chloe's somewhat sour face. "Did I come at a bad time 'cause I can come back lat-"  
  
"No, it's fine. So what's up Lana?" Clark said quickly, ignoring Chloe's thought before Lana came in.  
  
"Not much. I finished the article Chloe assigned me and decided to hand it in, but I don't think it's very good." Lana handed the article to her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Lana. I've been so busy lately I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Yo, I'm gonna head out now. Catch up with y'all later." Pete said, and then left.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about before I came in?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. We were just talking about plans for tomorrow. So what about you? Got a date for Valentine's Day?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No. I think I'm just going to stay home." Ever since Lana and Clark broke up, she has seen a guy here and there, but she was never as happy as she was with Clark. Still lonely, she wished everything could go back when times were good.  
  
"I gotta get to class now. See you guys later," Lana said, as the bell rang.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go too. Bye." Clark said closing the door behind him. He would have liked to walk Lana to her next class, but instead, went the other direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
After school that day, Lana was working at the Talon. It was a calm day, with the regulars coming in, ordering coffee. She made some and handed it to them. It saddens her to see all couples sitting together, how much she would like that again.  
  
"Hi Lana. How's it going?" Lex said, as he came in and walked toward where Lana was at the counter.  
  
"Hey Lex. It's fine." Lana responded.  
  
"So, taking the day off tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I can still help out, I mean, you're not closing the Talon tomorrow, are you?"  
  
"I assume you don't have any plans for Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Nope, unless you call staying home plans."  
  
"You're young, you should go out and enjoy yourself."  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so." Lex left Lana and went to work on how business at the Talon was going. Afterwards, he left to go back to his mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Late in the afternoon, Clark went to Lex's house. There was nothing to do. The friends he wanted to talk to were busy, so he paid a visit to Lex.  
  
"Clark. What are you doing here?" Lex asked, as he came down the flight of stairs when his butler opened the door.  
  
"Hey. I don't know. I was just bored and wanted to talk."  
  
"Talk? Don't you usually talk about your high school problems with Lana, Pete, and Chloe?"  
  
"Well they're busy. Lana's working at the Talon, Pete has football practice, and Chloe is busy working on the newspaper and the Daily Planet. If you're busy, I can just leave then."  
  
"No, stay. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing much really. I don't know. I was just bored."  
  
"If you say so. Not going anywhere tomorrow?"  
  
"Not unless you call staying home plans.  
  
"Huh. that's funny. Lana said the same thing to me today." Lex thought for a moment before it hit him. Lex decided he would plan out the perfect day for those two lovebirds. Even though they weren't together, he still knew they both liked each other. And since he's had such bad luck with relationships, he decided he'd help out theirs and let someone else have the fun he doesn't have. "I have a great idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No time to explain. Go home now, there's something I have to do."  
  
"Alright, I'll go now." Clark left and headed back home.  
  
That night, Lex planned a perfect Valentine's Day date for Clark and Lana. They needed a big push in the right direction and he would give it to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Ring, ring, ring," the phone rang in the Kent residence early Saturday morning.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Kent answered.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kent. Is Clark there?"  
  
"Yes, hold on." Mrs. Kent said. "Clark! It's Lex on the phone for you." Clark grabbed the phone as she handed it to him.  
  
"Hey Lex. What's up?" Clark said sleepily.  
  
"Go to the Talon now. Dress sort of like you're going to a party."  
  
"But the Talon isn't open yet. And why do you want me to dress-"  
  
"I'll be there. Hurry up. Get there in five minutes." Before Clark could ask any more questions, the phone line went dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!!! =) 


	2. Ch 2: Ice Skating

Smallville- An Act Of Kindness Leading to a Perfect Day of Love  
  
Continued.  
  
Lana stepped inside the Talon, wondering what was going on. She received a strange call from Lex this morning. Better find out what's wrong. But why did he tell me to dress for a party? It doesn't matter anyway. She looked down at what she was wearing. Lana had on a lavender halter-top and a black leather miniskirt, both clinging to her body. Was he going to take me to a party, but it's way too early. Who's up at this hour anyway? Lana rushed right after Lex's strange call, forgetting to bring her purse.  
  
"Hi Lex. Clark. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lex?" Clark asked.  
  
"Enjoy!" Lex handed them an envelop with the number one on it.  
  
"What?!" Clark and Lana exclaimed at the same time. But it was too late. Lex already ran out of the Talon to his car and left.  
  
"I guess you should open the envelope." Lana said.  
  
"Okay." Clark opened the envelope, surprised at what was written. Lana looked as well, she too, shocked at what it said.  
  
***Card 1: Clark/Lana: This is a day for you two. Obviously, both of you are still hung up on each other. So, I decided to give you a special day to my business partner and a really good friend. If I can't have the special thing you two once had going on, then I try to help you guys get that vibe back. Follow each card as you spot them, one leading to the next. If you guys ditch this whole special day, Lana, look forward to working somewhere else, and Clark, look forward to talking to other people. I know you two, and I know you both won't ditch it. Your next card can be found anywhere here, in the Talon. ~Lex***  
  
For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. It was shocking to see what Lex done for them. planning a whole day of them together. He's such a good friend. Both of them continued to stare, wondering what the other was thinking about.  
  
"So. wanna start searching?" Lana said, breaking the ice.  
  
"Sure." Lana started looking around the counter and Clark used his x- ray vision to look under objects. Within minutes, Clark spotted the next card that was slipped between the cushions of a couch.  
  
"You want to open this one or should I?" Lana asked.  
  
"You can." Clark handed the light pink envelope to Lana. She opened it carefully, anxious to see what Lex wrote on this card.  
  
***Card 2: Walk out the Talon. There will be a limo waiting for you. Mac will drive you to your next destination and give you your next card.***  
  
"Wow. Lex definitely knows how to make things special and elegant with his wealth." Clark said.  
  
"Let's go!" They stepped inside, wondering where they were headed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
After a nice ride with food, drinks, a television, radio, and just each other, Mac opened the door to let them out. Lana went out first, then Clark, and they were lead to an empty ice skating rink. Strange.  
  
"Ice skating? This is what Lex wants us to do?" Clark asked, surprised.  
  
"It's alright, not that bad," Lana said.  
  
"Okay then." They got skates and headed toward the rink.  
  
"Do we really have to?" Clark whined. "I suck at this and fall more than skate."  
  
"I'll help you then," Lana said laughing. As they stepped on the ice, Lana took Clark's hands. They skated around the center area. She struggled trying to keep Clark from falling.  
  
Clark was a huge guy and Lana was so small. As he was about to slip, she tried to pull him up with all her might. Instead, she was dragged down along with him, both of them laughing. They were tangled up, cold on the ice. Her right leg was on top of his left leg and her other leg was somewhere in between his. She didn't end up hurting herself. instead, fell on top of him, the rest of her body on his.  
  
"Sorry. skating is hard. I don't know how you do it."  
  
"You mean like this?" Lana got up and twirled in circles and did graceful jumps as she waltzed around the entire rink.  
  
"Yeah, that." Clark was still down on the ice, dazzled about what Lana was doing on ice, the best show he could ever see.  
  
"Did I hurt you when I fell 'cause I came down kind of hard on you." Lana said as she tried to pull Clark's body up, but was unsuccessful. She ended directly above his head, Clark trying hard not to look up [her skirt].  
  
"Nope, I'm fine. I think I'd rather stay sitting on the ice and watch you. Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Yes, but it's alright. I think I'll stay down there with you." Lana went back down, lying on top of Clark. He was laying down, flat on his back, and Lana bent down so her entire body was on him. He raised his head a little and gave Lana a long and sweet kiss. They both missed that feeling a lot. As afraid as he was doing that, it was just one of those spur of the moment things; it couldn't be helped.  
  
As they broke apart, there was only a split second before Lana leaned forward for more. As she kissed back just as passionately, it seemed impossible to stop. The feeling was so special. They took another deep breath before they leaned back in hungrily for more of each other. She held his head ever so gently, her fingers combing through his hair. At the same time, he placed his hands around her waist, secure enough so she wouldn't leave him now that it was going to great. They stayed there like that for another hour, continuing to make out on the ice.  
  
Off to the side of the skating rink was Lex, looking through the plastic windows to see how Clark and Lana were doing. Lex thought it'd take a long time before anything would spark back what they had going on, but obviously not. They were already making out on the ice and it was only morning. Amazing. Just wait till later. Lex looked at how happy they seemed. Damn, Clark must be freezing. So should Lana, wearing practically nothing. But hey, good job Clark. Just wish it could have been me and some other girl totally in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!!! =) 


	3. Ch 3: Crater Lake

An Act of Kindness Leads To a Day Of Love  
  
Continued.  
  
After heading out of the rink and returning the skates, they found Mac and the limo outside. Mac was giving Clark a funny look as he stepped inside. Clark had no clue why he stared at him so funny until he saw a little bit of Lana's lipstick on him through the rearview mirror. Instantly, he wiped it off before anyone else noticed. Then, Mac handed them an envelope as they sat back inside and drove away.  
  
"Let's see what Lex has planned for us next." Lana said happily.  
  
***Card 3: Hope you both had fun ice-skating. Mac will take you to your next destination. Search for the next card in the area you will be seeing in just a few minutes.***  
  
"So, where are we heading?" Clark asked Mac.  
  
"Wait and see," he responded. After another turn, Mac stopped. "Walk down that path and you will see." With that, Mac left.  
  
"We're at Crater Lake? What are we doing here?" Lana said.  
  
"Who knows. Let's find the card." Clark said. Using his vision again, he found the card hidden in a small bush. He bent down and grabbed it.  
  
"Aww. you found it again."  
  
"Sorry. I'll give you a chance next time."  
  
"So what does it say?"  
  
***Card 4: You will be at Crater Lake for the next hour. Don't leave. Mac will come back for you. Spend time together talking and doing anything you two want. Your next card will be at your next destination. Nobody will be here, so you are free to do what you want.***  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Clark asked.  
  
"What is there to do?" Lana wondered.  
  
"Nothing." Clark said quickly, remembering his dream here with Lana once. He thought about it, not knowing the facial expressions he was showing.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking about this dream I had once." 'Stupid stupid, why did I mention that dream. now she's going to ask about it' Clark thought.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Clark, it's just a dream, they mean nothing. Tell me."  
  
"Uhh. in the dream, we were here at this very spot and then we both jumped in the lake and had some fun before I ran away."  
  
"We went skinning dipping in your dream?! Funny. I never knew you had that kind of dreams." Lana made a soft laugh, noticing his face getting slightly red.  
  
"It was nothing. I didn't see anything."  
  
"Were you planning to?"  
  
"No." For a minute, they want quiet.  
  
"You wanna?" Lana asked, laughing.  
  
"Wanna what?"  
  
"Make your dream come true."  
  
"What?" Clark said, laughing as well.  
  
"I will if you will. That is, if you don't run away like in your dream." She gave him her best picture perfect Lana smile that could convince any guy to do what she wants. Even though it was sort of cold that day, the sun was shining and Clark was there with her. It didn't matter as long as they were together.  
  
"Sure." As unsure about this as Clark was, he couldn't let her down. Not after what happened already today. But still, it seemed too much. Like he was still in a dream like before. Pure ecstasy. If he never had been such an idiot about breaking up with Lana, there could have been many more of what has happened today. As they stood, Lana went up to him and gave him a kiss, which deepened and lasted much longer than she intended to have it, but who was she to complain? She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her closely. Her dream was coming true about being back together with Clark. As they kissed, Lana's hands slipped under Clark's shirt, and pulled it up over his head. He did the same to her, pulling off each other's clothes as they continued to kiss. Once they were done stripping, Lana dived in, Clark doing the same. In the water, he held her close to him.  
  
"This exactly what you dreamed of?" Lana asked.  
  
"Even better than my dream... you're actually here with me [in paradise]."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: It would be freezing to skinny dip in February, but do you think Lana and Clark would really care? As long as they have each other, aren't they happy? Haha. Please keep reviewing!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!!! =) 


	4. Ch 4: Shopping Together

Smallville- An Act Of Kindness Leading to a Perfect Day of Love  
  
Continued.  
  
Clark and Lana had a lot of fun until they heard a car pull up from the distance. Putting their clothes back on, they walked back up the path, hand in hand. As they got in the limo, they were as happy any person could get. Before long, they drove were at a store called "Intense." In the window, they saw dresses and suits lined up. They walked in and looked for their next card.  
  
"So what do you think we're doing here?" Lana asked.  
  
"Let's look for the card and find out." Clark said. It was, yet again, easy to spot for Clark. I'll let her find it this time though. "Why don't you look by those rack?" He pointed toward the direction of the card while pretending to look for the card in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey. I think I found the card." Lana said as she opened the card with curiosity.  
  
***Card 5: Pick out a dress/suit for the other person, which will be what you will wear to the dance at your school. Don't worry about the prices. I am paying for everything. Don't complain. Just do. The counter lady knows that it'll all be on my card. That same lady will give the next card to you guys.***  
  
"Ooh. I know exactly what would look perfect on you!" Lana said excitedly.  
  
"Alright then. I gotta look for your dress." Lana went over to the men's side of the store and chose out a silvery blue-gray suit. Clark was struggling, deciding what would look good on Lana. But everything looked good on her. He finally settled on a light blue, one shoulder strap dress with slits at the bottom. Simple, but still nice.  
  
They met back and went into separate dressing rooms. Not like it really mattered. They already saw each other today, even though they wouldn't have minded getting more glimpses of the other. After about a minute, Lana went into Clark's room, which was right next to hers.  
  
"This is beautiful. Great choice." Lana said.  
  
"Same to you. You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks. We should go now." They left it on, so they wouldn't have to change later. They walked up to the counter lady, and saw her name was Alicia. She cut off their tags and charged the clothes on Lex's credit card.  
  
"Your friend Lex must be one nice guy to do all this for you two." Alicia told them, handing them a card.  
  
"Yeah. we know," Clark said. He opened the card.  
  
***Card 6: Go back to the limo. During the ride, tell each other their biggest secret. Don't worry, Mac won't be listening because the window that separates you guys from him will be up. Mac will drive you guys to dinner, which is already paid for. Your next card will be there as well. Enjoy!***  
  
They walked out together smiling, both looking like the perfect couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!!! =) 


	5. Ch 5: Secrets Before Dinner

Smallville- An Act Of Kindness Leading to a Perfect Day of Love  
  
Continued.  
  
It was going to be a long ride, according to what Mac told them. Secrets. Everyone had trouble with telling secrets. Lana was thinking about why he had so much trouble telling her about himself. She's told so many things to him. If they were going to be together again, she would demand an answer. But even if she didn't receive an answer, she'd still get back together with Clark if he wanted to. It felt so good to be with someone you knew loved you back. She thought long and hard before speaking.  
  
"So, now's the time to tell me your big secret. I know you have one that you refuse to tell me," Lana said a little shakily, noticing Clark go quiet after saying that. "Here, I'll go first. I bet you didn't know that I remember every detail of the day I was under the influence of the nicodemous flower."  
  
"Really? So how come you never told me that?"  
  
"I don't know, I was still with Whitney then. I don't even remember why I was with him when he didn't even treat half as good as you treat me."  
  
"So you remember dragging me to the pool and-"  
  
"Taking of my clothes in front of you before diving into the pool, yes."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Getting out of the pool to kiss you and push you in the pool, yes."  
  
"Alright. Just one question: why did you drag me at the time? Wouldn't you have to drag Whitney there with you instead of me?"  
  
"I don't know, I never really understood that. Maybe it's 'cause you meant more or something so. ya. What I had with Whitney was so different. I don't think I was really into him that much. Then you came along and. well. your turn now Clark."  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Come on, what's you big secret?"  
  
"Um. I don't have any."  
  
"Clark, come on, I know you have a big secret you've kept from me the day I met you," Lana said, giving him a kiss. "Now tell me your big secret."  
  
"I can't. I would I could, but-"  
  
"Don't start that with me again. You always want to know the truth about other, but you can't even tell the truth about yourself. You have a choice. Now tell me." She leaned over and gave him another sweet, lingering kiss.  
  
"You really think that's going to help?" Clark asked as they separated.  
  
"Yes." She went back for more kiss, but then scooted back quickly after that.  
  
"Promise not tell or freak out or hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."  
  
"I'm an alien."  
  
"You're what? Are you-"  
  
"No, I'm not lying. I came here the day of the meteor shower. The day your parents died. but if I knew the kind of destruction that I'd caused, I would have never came. It's not like I had a choice. I'd show you the spaceship, but I sort of blew it up one day." Then, Lana went completely silent. Her mind went into a blur as the memory of watching her parents died came back.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about this? Here I am thinking things were going great and I find out this? Didn't you think I'd care to know? How-"  
  
"Trust me, I wanted to tell you from the beginning but I couldn't. My parents wouldn't let me tell anyone."  
  
"Trust you? Should I even trust you now? How do I know you haven't kept a lot more secrets from you," Lana said. Clark reached in for another kiss, trying to do what Lana did to him for answers.  
  
"You really think that helps?" Lana asked, with a quiet laugh. Then, she realized how selfish she was acting. She couldn't imagine how it feels in his position. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just didn't. I mean I just thought. I'm sorry, I just had no idea."  
  
"Yeah. nobody does."  
  
"Who else knows about this, I mean, besides your parents?"  
  
"Pete. That's all."  
  
"What, so you'll tell him, but not me?" She asked, a little annoyed at the fact that Pete knew before her.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. He found my spaceship one day and wanted to show everyone. Then, I'd have to be taken away and studied by scientists, taken away from all of you. What I really want is to be normal."  
  
"Oh. wow. I guess I'm just really surprised. You don't look any different than the next guy."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's what I can do that makes me different."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"I can run 1,000 mph, lift things 100 times my weight, have x-ray vision, heat vision, bulletproof, and heal very fast." He grabbed a knife where the utensils in the limo were and handed it to her. "Cut me."  
  
"What? You want me to cut you?" She was shocked to hear what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Just cut me now." She gently cut the side of his arm, deep enough to see a little of what was inside, but before she could say anything, the gap closed up. "How?"  
  
"See, it's not so easy being me."  
  
"So nothing can ever kill you, huh?"  
  
"Everything except green meteor rocks, like the ones that used to be in your necklace. That stuff makes me sick."  
  
"I never knew, but I did know there had to be a reason I always felt safe and comfortable in your arms."  
  
"Do you think I'm a big freak now?"  
  
"No. I still love you."  
  
"I love you too." He leaned over to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Once they separated, they arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"La Maison D'amour. What does that mean?"  
  
"No clue. Let's just go inside." The waitresses led them to a private corner where they sat on the same side of the semi-circular booth. The setting, was nice, with roses all over and dim lighting. As the menus were put down, so was a light blue envelope.  
  
"Must be the next envelope, Lana. You do the honors." Clark handed her the card.  
  
***Card 7: Congratulations on making this day all the way. Having a great time? You two better (Clark: I want full details tomorrow morning). Order whatever you guys want on the menu. The expenses are all covered. Don't worry. Enjoy dinner together and afterwards you will be taken to the dance at your school. Then the rest of the night is yours, no more cards. Hope you both had a great time! ~Lex***  
  
They both ordered their favorite dish and talked and talked and talked. Clark felt so good that there were no longer secrets between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!!! =) 


	6. Ch 6: Night Of Love

Smallville- An Act Of Kindness Leading to a Perfect Day of Love  
  
Continued.  
  
After the nice meal, they left and went back to the limo. Right away they went to Smallville High for their dance. Mac got out of the car and opened the door to let them out. It felt so special, so magical that the feeling they got was just indescribable being together.  
  
They walked in together hand in hand, the nicest looking couple throughout the entire gym. It was a grand entrance, like those you can only imagine happening in storybooks and television, so perfect. The best looking, most in love couple coming through as everyone and everything stops in the room as they gracefully walk through. Pete was off to the side with his date Erica, watching, and Chloe was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Look at you two. I tried calling both of you. What happened?" Pete said with a bit of enthusiasm, rushing over to the happy couple.  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later," Clark said. He couldn't help but keep smiling.  
  
"Huh, you better. Have fun Clark, Lana." Pete rushed back to dance with his date, as another slow jam came on.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Clark asked Lana.  
  
"Most definitely." Lana said. They kissed a lot and danced the night away, oblivious toward everything else except each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe was wondering where Clark was, maybe wanting to hang out together. There was no answer. She wandered off in a distant corner and looked into the gym. There, she saw Lana in Clark's arms. They looked totally in love. The sight of the two of them always made her heart feel as if Clark stepped on it until it was crushed into a million pieces, especially when Clark bent down to give Lana a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. Quickly, she ran away, not wanting anyone to see her as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Once the dance was over, Clark and Lana left. They couldn't believe what a perfect day Lex had planned for them. Never knew such a lonesome man had a great heart. They walked together, not really knowing where they were going.  
  
"Wanna head back to my place? My parents are going to back until tomorrow." Clark said.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." She struggled to walk, pulling Clark's arm to keep her up. Clark felt her drag him down so he decided to pick her up.  
  
"Hold on," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, what are you doing?!" Lana said, starting to laugh. Before he answered, they were on his front porch of his house. "Nice."  
  
"Lana, come inside." Clark said as he grabbed her waist and brought her in, giving her long, sweet kisses at the same time. Then, Clark shut the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
To be continued or not???  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!!! =) 


	7. Author's Note: Something To Say

Author's Note: Should I keep continuing or not? Haha. Please keep reviewing. It makes me feel good to know people are reading my story and having things to say about it. One last thing to say though:  
  
If Clark didn't come back from Metropolis until now (November 2003), don't you think that this song would be great to describe Lana's feelings toward him sort of? Read through the lyrics and tell me if you think so. It talks about how her feelings of him while he is away, the love they had, crying about him gone, and all the lies she can't stand.  
  
Amanda Perez- Angel  
  
It's been five months since you went away Left without a word and nothing to say When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul But it wasn't good enough for you, no So I asked god  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
And I know it might sound crazy But after all that I still love you You wanna come back in my life But now there is something I have to do I have to tell the one that I once adored That they can't have my love no more Cause my heart can't take no more lies And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees Begging god please to send you back to me I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep You made me feel like I could not breathe Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch And give you all my love But you took my love for granted Want my lovin' now But you can't have it God  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh god, send me (god send me an angel) An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby Send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel (God send me an angel) From being in love (send me an angel) Oh God, send me an angel Send me an angel (send me an angel) Ooohhhh..  
  
I don't know if you think so, but I do. Tell me and review me story! Thanks! 


End file.
